Saco de arena
El Saco de arena (Sandbag en inglés; ''サンドバッグくん Sandobaggu-kun'' lit. Sr. Bolsa de arena en japonés) es un personaje/objeto que aparece en el modo Béisbol Smash de Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl y Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. A partir de Super Smash Bros. Brawl aparece como un objeto en las partidas en el Modo Versus. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Aparece en el Béisbol Smash, solo para ser golpeado por los personajes y ser mandado a volar lo más lejos posible. También tiene una aparición como trofeo en el juego. Galería Saco de arena SSBM.png|El saco de arena en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Saco de arena :El saco de arena existe por una única razón: ser golpeado en el minijuego Home-Run Contest. Aporrea un saco de arena todo lo que puedas durante el tiempo que tienes asignado y batéalo con todas tus fuerzas para intentar conseguir la vuelta completa más larga de la historia. No te preocupes que los golpes no le duelen en absoluto. De hecho, le encanta provocar a los jugadores y hacerle perder los estribos. :*''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Inglés :Sandbag :Sandbag exists for one reason only: to get smashed in the Home-Run Contest. Pound on Sandbag as much as possible in the time allotted, then swing for the fences as you compete for the longest home run of all time. Getting hit doesn't hurt Sandbag at all. As a matter of fact, it loves to see players wind up and let loose. :*''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (12/01) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl thumb|Mario golpeando al saco de arena con el [[Bate de béisbol en Super Smash Bros. Brawl.]] Al igual que en el anterior, también aparece en el Béisbol Smash, siendo su único fin el mismo que antes. También aparece en medio de las peleas como un objeto, aparece y se queda quieto esperando a ser golpeado, pues cada vez que sea golpeado, aparecerán objetos y también confeti. Como cualquier personaje jugable, saldrá volando cada vez más lejos mientras más daño acumule hasta desaparecer de la pantalla. Descripción del trofeo Desbloquear: Completa el Estadio: Béisbol Smash con cualquier personaje. Español right|90px :Saco de arena :Un objeto que aparece en el Béisbol Smash, un minijuego cuyo objetivo consiste en apalear todo cuanto puedas al pobre saco para enviarlo lo más lejos posible. Si lo golpeas en un combate normal, saldrá disparado un montón de confeti y objetos de su interior. No te preocupes por él, es insensible al dolor. Además, le encanta sentirse útil. :*''NGC: Super Smash Bros. Melee'' :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Sandbag :An item that appears in the Home-Run Contest, where the goal is to do lots of damage to Sandbag, then send it flying as far as you can. It also appears in the regular game. If you smash it, a storm of confetti and items will burst out. Sandbag doesn't feel pain, though; in fact, it's happy to be of service. :*''NGC: Super Smash Bros. Melee'' :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' El Saco de Arena hizo aparición en el tráiler del 13 de febrero de 2014, siendo golpeado por Little Mac. Este apareció nuevamente en el Nintendo Direct especial para la serie de Super Smash Bros. el día 8 de abril de 2014, siendo golpeado precisamente por Little Mac en el juego, confirmando de esta manera definitivamente su aparición en el juego. El 12 de Junio de 2014 a través de una Pic of the day, se confirmó el regreso del modo Béisbol Smash, y por ende el Saco de arena en ese modo también. Descripción del trofeo Español Español americano right|90px :Saco de arena :¡El saco de arena es ideal para practicar! En El Rey del jonrón, ¡el objetivo es atacar al saco de arena y lanzarlo para que salga volando lo más lejos posible! Hasta aparece en combates normales para que consigas un montón de comida y objetos pegándole. Pero no te preocupes... ¡porque no le duele! :*''NGC: Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (12/2001) :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Español europeo :Saco de arena :¡El saco de arena es ideal para practicar! En Béisbol Smash, ¡el objetivo es atacar al saco de arena y lanzarlo para que salga volando lo más lejos posible! Hasta aparece en combates normales para que consigas un montón de comida y objetos pegándole. Pero no te preocupes... ¡porque no le duele! :*''NGC: Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (05/2002) :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Inglés Versión americana :Sandbag :This little guy is great for getting in some practice against. In Home-Run Contest you'll send it flying, and in normal battles it has a habit of dropping items when you lay into it. Sandbag seems pretty content with being your punching bag, so it'd almost be mean not to go all out on it. :*''NGC: Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (12/2001) :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Versión europea :Sandbag :This little guy is pretty good to practise with! In the Home-Run Contest, the goal is to attack Sandbag and then whack him as hard as you can to send him flying! He even appears in normal matches, where you can hit him to get lots of food and items. Don't worry, though - he loves to help out. It doesn't even hurt him at all! :*''NGC: Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (12/2001) :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Galería Little Mac a punto de golpear el Saco de arena Trailer SSB4.png|Little Mac a punto de golpear el Saco de arena. Samus actuando como una planta rodadora Trailer SSB4.png|El Saco de arena con un parche. Saco de arena siendo atacado por Little Mac SSB4 (Wii U).png|El Saco de arena siendo golpeado por Little Mac en la versión Wii U. Palutena en el Beisbol Smash SSB4 (3DS).jpg|El Saco de arena en Béisbol Smash de la versión 3DS. Curiosidades *En Super Smash Bros. Melee el Saco de arena era considerado un personaje por el motor del juego, pero en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, es solo un objeto. **De hecho, mediante el menú de depuración es posible escogerlo como personaje jugable. Sin embargo, solo podrá moverse o saltar (una sola vez). **Si el Saco de arena es seleccionado por medio del menú de depuración, y es partícipe de un combate en el Estadio Pokémon, la pantalla al fondo mostrará . *En Super Smash Bros Brawl, se pueden conseguir fácilmente pegatinas y CDs desactivando todos los objetos excepto al saco de arena, ya que al no haber otros objetos, el saco de arena solo soltará estos. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también